


Til Death Do Us Part

by kunstvogel



Series: BoB AU Vignettes [21]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen, Humor, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Nix wakes up to find he's gotten married to Harry.





	Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for mols.

Lew wakes up with a groan, his head throbbing. It takes a moment for him to become aware of his surroundings, but he realizes he’s sprawled on the floor in only his boxers, a fleece blanket wrapped around him. He sits up slowly, looking around, and sees Ron asleep on the couch and Harry standing over him looking nervous.

“Harry?” Lew blinks, trying to remember anything from last night. He comes up empty. “What’s goin’ on?

“Don’t panic,” says Harry, “But I think we might have accidentally gotten married.”

“What?” Lew laughs. “You’re joking.”

“Does this look like a joke?” Harry shows Lew his hand, and there’s a gold band there on his ringfinger. Lew frowns, looking down at his own hand to see the same ring on his finger.

“I think you thought I was Dick,” Harry chuckles. “And Ron is an officiant, legally, so…”

Lew gawks up at Harry. “You’re shittin’ me. You’re too damn short, Harry, I would never confuse you for Dick.”

“We were pretty drunk,” says Harry. “Mostly you. You were shitfaced, Nix.”

“We’re getting a divorce,” Lew grumbles.


End file.
